


The Comfort of a Heartbeat

by Fear_Itself



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbeats, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistaken Identity, Panic Attacks, Suits, Touch-Starved, Wedding Planning, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: A simple mistake can change the course of the whole day.My first Camp Camp story. Hopefully my... possibly decent... storytelling will appease you :D
Relationships: Dadvid - Relationship, Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay & Max, Referenced Romantic Relationship
Kudos: 64





	The Comfort of a Heartbeat

"So why do we have to go with you again?" Max was quite annoyed David insisted he and Preston accompany him to the suit store in town. Just because he needed a suit for his wedding didn't mean he needed to drag him out of bed this early! It's still in the 8's, he should be asleep.

"Well, I need a voice of both rational reasoning and creative freedom to help me decide. I need the day to be perfect for us!"

"Couldn't you just have Gwen go, or told Cameron it's for his community service to go with you?"

"Well 1, Yahoo Answers told me it's bad luck for the other spouse to see the wedding day dress or suit. 2 that would just be lying to Mr. Campbell's face!" Max decided to give up complaining, not like he'd turn around now. As buildings came into view, David starting listing off ideas. "Gwen thought she'd do a black dress, so I might wear a white suit instead so it isn't too much black. What do you think Preston?"

"I suppose we'll have to see how it looks on you first. You'd have to be very careful though. Can't let something like that get stained."

"I'm very careful!"

"No your not." Max cut in. "Just yesterday you tripped and Kool-Aid fell everywhere, including on you."

"That was one time Max."

"Want me to list more?"

"And we're here!" The three enter the store. Max sat down on a bench while with the help of a tailor, the other two began looking for a suit. Getting lost in his own thoughts, he was quickly interrupted by staff.

"Hey your his other son right? We don't like loiters." The man pointed to David who was now looking at a suit. _'Just to get him off my back'_

"Ya." He quietly replied. He nodded and returned to help David. Trying to ignore what he just confirmed, even if lying, and pulled out a colorful cube from his hoodie pocket. Neil called it a 'Rubix Cube'. He already matched the blue side and was pretty damn close on the red. Twisting and turning it, he heard David call to him across the store. 

"What about this one!" Looking up, he examined the suit, still not on him.

"That one literally has a hole in it!"

"...Oh... what about this one?"

"It's stained, the old person stench is so strong to."

"Wait are you looking to buy or rent?" An employee asked.

"Buy?"

"Oh, then my friend we have a MUCH better selection here." He and Preston got ushered off into another part of the store and Max returned to his cube, the neon colors piercing his eyes. He could almost see his reflection in the glossy, bright patches over the solid black square.

"Ooh think I got it!" A few more twists of the hand and all 9 red's aligned. Silently cheering to himself, he began focusing on yellow next which already 6 on the same side. Some time passed, he solved more sides and soon, he finished it. "And Neil said this was hard! Yo Preston check this out." The kid ran over by his side and he showed him the now completed Rubix Cube.

"What, you finished that? Dude that's amazing! Neil said it's impossible!"

"Anyone can do it, just put your mind to it." He let Preston have a go at it while he went to make sure David hasn't caused any chaos. He just wanted to get out of here peacefully, the adventures can wait until he had stolen some coffee from the staff lounge. "David?"

"Yes?" Turning to the voice, he didn't see David. All he saw was the white-suited leg of someone tall. Someone **Daniel** tall. And for an unexplainable reason, all he could do was panic in place. "I think this looks nice, how about you?" The cultist's voice rang in Max's ears and a look of horror was plastered on his face. 

"D-Daniel... what are you doing here?"

"Daniel?" The man's neck snapped to see him but he quickly held it in pain. "Ow did not know I can twist my neck that far, what am I an owl?" Max's feet couldn't move, why couldn't they move. He should be yelling, screaming, and running. He shoulda grabbed Preston and made a dash for it ages ago. 

**But he just couldn't move!**

_'Move move move damnit!'_

"Max! Hey look at me, breathe ok?" Hands fell on his shoulders and he couldn't help but flinch out of instinct. Then his eyes met the others, they were ocean green, not icy blue. A comfort filled Max and he held back tears. It was just David. How could he get that scared just by colors? Fucking weak... Max's head suddenly fell into David's chest, his heartbeat bringing him back to reality. 

"Jesus sorry David... I just... panicked."

"No no, it's my fault. I look awful similar to Daniel and I shouldn't have confused you by wearing his color palette. Guess I know now not to dye my hair blond." He chuckled lightly.

"Ya smart fucking decision."

"...Why don't you go find Preston, I think there is a different suit that might fit me." David letting him go brought a sudden chilly feeling to Max but he was used to it. Nodding, he returned to a frustrated Preston. A bit of time passed until David returned, now in a pine green suit, adorned in black accents and a tie.

"How about this one?"

"Oh ya, much better!" Max replied.

"It fits your forest-y style. Good choice for a man who spends all of his time outdoors." Preston added with a thumbs up. Scanning Max's face for truth, David saw his lips upturned. It wasn't enough to be normally considered a smile but... for David it was enough approval. Sure the suit was a tad tight, a tad itchy but he'd sacrifice any bit of comfort if it kept Max happy. Or any camper for that matter, David for one didn't play favorites! ...At least that's what he told himself.


End file.
